


Доктор Ли

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Тэён очень боится стоматологов. Но доктор Ли - исключение из правил.





	Доктор Ли

Тэён крепче сжимает в ладонях ремень безопасности, не думая выбираться из машины. Отрицательно машет головой и даже не смотрит в сторону родителя. Отец уже больше полу часа пытается вразумить сына, объясняя, что зуб сам собой болеть не перестанет. Но Тэёна это не волнует.  
  
Больше, чем чего-либо, Тэён боится стоматологов. Даже ноющий зуб, из-за которого его щека распухла вдвое и не дает спокойно спать по ночам, не может заставить его отстегнуть ремень и выйти из машины.  
  
Тэён поджимает пальцы ног в белоснежных кедах и натягивает рукава безразмерной черной худи на кончики пальцев. Под глазами залегли синяки от недосыпа, но это все равно не повод.  
  
\- Я жду тебя у кабинета доктора Ли. - Отец забирает с сидения куртку и оставляет Тэёна одного.  
  
Тэён от своего не отступится. Он включает в наушниках музыку и закрывает глаза. Обезболивающее, которое он принял утром, будет действовать еще пару часов, и не заметно для себя Тэён засыпает, убаюканный приятными битами.  
  
Он вздрагивает от стука в окно машины и разлепляет глаза. Наушники выпали из ушей, и музыка доносится откуда-то с сидения. Тэён жмурится несколько раз, а потом поворачивает голову, встречаясь с чужим теплым взглядом.  
  
Тэён облизывает губы и опускает стекло. В нос тут же забивается запах любимой дыни, и Тэён делает глубокий вдох. На губах, кажется, остаётся сладкий привкус.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, - на лице незнакомца - извиняющаяся улыбка и солнечные лучики в уголках глаз. Он смотрит Тэёну прямо в глаза, и у того ладошки потеют от щекочущего чувства внутри. - Вы бы не могли переставить свою машину? Мне нужно выехать с парковки, а вы перекрыли въезд.  
  
Тэён переводит взгляд на боковое зеркало и закусывает от досады губу. Альфа перед ним, а Тэён точно уверен, что тот альфа, заставляет чувствовать себя странно и неловко. Его запах окутывает целиком. Проникает в каждую клеточку, и Тэён не может им надышаться. Ему кажется, будто уши и лицо горят от неловкости, но надеется, что альфа не заметит.  
  
Тэён понимает, что деваться некуда. Придется выходить из машины и тащиться за отцом. Тэён в который раз мысленно ругает отца за рассеянность, видя мобильный того, оставленный в машине, и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
\- Ключи у отца. Подождите, пожалуйста, я сейчас попрошу его прийти. - Тэён выходит из машины и хлопает дверью. Та тут же блокируется, а Тэён оказывается стоящим напротив альфы.  
  
На том строгие брюки и черная рубашка. Он выше почти на голову, и у него притягательные пухлые губы. Верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, откуда виднеется ямочка между ключиц. У альфы аккуратно уложены светлые волосы и шея усыпана родинками. Тэёну отчего-то вдруг хочется коснуться каждой из них кончиками пальцев, а потом мазнуть губами. Такое с ним впервые.  
  
Тэён встряхивает головой и обнимает себя руками. Едва заметно улыбается и обходит альфу, направляясь в сторону корпуса.  
  
Тэён не очень жалует больницы. Он старается как можно скорее добраться до лифта и надеется, что правильно запомнил этаж. Отца он находит почти сразу. Тот разговаривает с матерью Сычена, и Тэён подходит ближе, привлекая внимание. Здоровается с женщиной и обращается к отцу.  
  
\- Твоя машина загородила проезд. Ее попросили переставить. - Тэён старается говорить осторожно, чтобы не потревожить зуб, но тот все равно дает о себе знать.  
  
\- Пойдем, - вздыхает отец. Прощается с женщиной и подходит к сыну. - Доктору Ли все равно пришлось срочно уехать. Но завтра... - отец смотрит на Тэёна серьезным взглядом и качает головой. Обнимает за плечи, и они вместе направляются в сторону лифта.  
  
\- Доктор Ли! - отец подходит к тому самому альфе, который попросил передвинуть их машину и улыбается. - Значит, это вам я перекрыл путь. Прошу извинить. - Тэён зависает на солнечной улыбке альфы, а позже вздрагивает, ловя на себе чужой взгляд.  
  
\- Значит, это и есть ваш сын, который боится меня? - обращаясь к отцу, говорит доктор Ли, но смотреть продолжает на Тэёна.  
  
У Тэёна лицо начинает гореть от стыда, и он опускает глаза в пол, закусывая губу.  
  
\- Дай-ка посмотрю, - говорит альфа, а Тэён вот-вот грохнется в обморок, потому что пальцы у доктора Ли такие мягкие и теплые. Он касается тэёнового подбородка, заставляя поднять голову. И Тэён не может не подчиниться.  
  
Доктор Ли стоит вплотную. Непозволительно близко, и Тэён почти задыхается от дурманящего запаха сладкой дыни. Он чувствует, как доктор Ли касается подушечками припухшей щеки, но Тэёну совсем не больно.  
  
\- С таким нельзя шутить, - слишком тихо говорит альфа и смотрит Тэёну в глаза. Его взгляд серьёзный, и Тэёну кажется, будто в этот момент вокруг них нет ни души. Впервые за свои семнадцать лет Тэён смотрит на какого-то альфу как на мужчину. - Надеюсь, что завтра вы, молодой человек, придёте ко мне, и мы решим эту проблему. Нельзя портить такое красивое лицо опухшей щекой.  
  
Тэён может поклясться, что чувствует, как доктор Ли гладит его больную щеку, но не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме улыбки.  
  
\- Доктор Ли, надеюсь, завтра наш визит все же состоится. - Повисшее молчание разрушает отец Тэёна.  
  
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, - кивает альфа и снова смотрит на застывшего Тэёна. Что-то в этом взгляде заставляет все внутри закипать от высокой температуры, а Тэён впервые в жизни хочет как можно скорее попасть к стоматологу.  
  


♡♡♡

  
  
Целая ночь проходит у Тэёна в компании бессонницы. Температура подскакивает до тридцати девяти и сбить её до самого утра не получается. Отец помогает Тэёну выбраться с заднего сидения машины, и они вместе направляются в сторону больничного здания. Поднимаются на четвертый этаж, и Тэён усаживается на диван, прислонившись горячим лбом к стене. Он надеется, что не сбежит отсюда раньше, чем его накопившаяся храбрость сойдёт на нет.  
  
\- Господин Ли Тэён, - раздаётся скрипучий голос с ресепшене, и сердце Тэёна останавливается. Он кусает губы, натягивает рукава растянутого свитера и почти не дышит.  
  
Дверь кабинета открывается, и на пороге появляется доктор Ли. Окидывает коридор взглядом и задерживает его на Тэёне. Тэён не может объяснить, но действует моментально. Внутри больше нет того клубка из волнения, и он поднимается с дивана, чуть пошатываясь. Направляется в сторону кабинета и не замечает, как темнеют глаза альфы при виде такого Тэёна.  
  
\- Вы в порядке? - за Тэёном закрывается дверь, и он чувствует, как на локте сжимаются несильно пальцы. Поворачивает голову и сталкивается с обеспокоенным взглядом доктора Ли.  
  
\- Наверно из-за боли в зубе поднялась температура. - Тэён ведет плечом и изображает подобие улыбки. Устало вздыхает и делает шаг к креслу, но хватка на локте не исчезает. Он удивленно выгибает бровь и снова смотрит на доктора Ли.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что ты больше не будешь запускать такие вещи, как больной зуб, - серьезно говорит альфа. Он отпускает тэёнову руку и указывает на кресло. - Присаживайся.  
  
Тэён ещё мгновение пытается прийти в себя, а после на ватных ногах двигает к креслу. Забирается на него и ёрзает. Старается устроиться поудобней, но не выходит. Сердце отчего-то стучит где-то в горле, и Тэёну хочется пить.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - Доктор Ли возникает рядом слишком неожиданно. Тэён неуверенно кивает и смотрит на альфу. Доктор Ли касается ладонью лба Тэёна и хмурится. А потом придвигается ближе и...  
  
Сердце Тэёна ухает вниз, а дышать становится сложно. Губы альфы на собственном лбу пускают по телу разряды, и Тэён совсем не чувствует ног. Задыхается от окутывающего запаха дыни, что щекочет нервные окончания, и облизывает пересохшие губы.  
  
\- Жарко...- тихо выдыхает Тэён и рефлекторно цепляется пальцами за белый халат.  
  
\- Мы должны разобраться с твоим зубом, иначе это может плохо закончиться. - На грани шёпота говорит доктор и отстраняется. - Я должен вколоть обезболивающее. Только не бойся. Я не сделаю больно.  
  
Тэён смотрит альфе в глаза и почему-то верит. Согласно кивает и открывает рот, вздрагивая, когда щеки касается тоненькая игла. Он медленно перестаёт чувствовать зуб и просто доверяется альфе, глаза которого не могут врать.  
  
\- Вот и все. - Изо рта исчезает последний спонжик, и Тэён пытается подвигать челюстью. Совсем не чувствует её и вздыхает. - Не волнуйся, - улыбается доктор Ли. - Пройдёт через пару часов. Температура тоже спадет. Придется, конечно, пару дней ещё потерпеть, но опухоль сойдёт.  
  
Тэён слегка подвисает, наблюдая за тем, как двигаются губы альфы, и рефлекторно облизывает свои. В голове что-то переключается, и Тэён неосознанно выдает:  
  
\- А вы женаты, доктор Ли?..  
  
От понимания того, что именно спросил, брови Тэёна ползут наверх. Он давится собственной слюной и хочет сбежать отсюда поскорее. Резко дергается, ударяет локтем о столик, и все инструменты с грохотом летят на пол. Тэён с ужасом понимает, что натворил и подскакивает с кресла. Хочет двинуться к двери, чтобы как можно скорее покинуть кабинет, но его ловко хватают за запястье, притягивая к себе.  
  
Тэён чувствует, как шею щекочет чужое дыхание. Ощущает, как по коже ведут носом и замирает в крепкой хватке сильных рук.  
  
\- Меня зовут Минхён. - Голос альфы звучит интимно тихо, у самого уха. - Перестань мне выкать и задавать странные вопросы. Как я могу быть женат, когда моему омеге всего семнадцать, и он совершенно не следит за своим здоровьем? - по спине скользит ладонь, прижимая Тэёна ближе, и Минхён слегка отстраняется, касаясь пальцами подбородка. Гладит нижнюю губу Тэёна и улыбается.  
  
У Тэёна стопроцентная остановка сердца, и в ушах звенит от волнения. Он плавится в крепких объятиях, утопая в тепле, что исходит от Минхёна и прикрывает глаза. Хочется остановить время, чтобы осознать реальность происходящего. Хочется коснуться чужого лица, и Тэён позволяет себе слабость. Тянется подрагивающими пальцами к щеке и скользит по коже.  
  
Тэёну все это кажется слишком нереальным. На кончике языка приятно покалывает сладкий нектар дыни, а внутри разливается тепло, которое Тэён впервые хочет кому-то подарить...


End file.
